A Call For Help
by Cloudhand5
Summary: Jonathan Smyth, a thief, assassin, lay leaper, were-cougar, druid, and friend of Merlin's. Is thrown into a world that had rejected him. All in order to help a friend in need.
1. Chapter 1

The storm finished almost as quickly as it started. Leaping caused sudden monsoons that left the surrounding countryside soaking wet and gleaming. I felt the wave of nausea hit me, the feeling of having ones stomach contents put on display is never a nice one. The two men and two women who jumped with me didn't fair any different, supernaturals faired the same as normal humans when it came to lay leaping.

They were on their knees, turning their insides out. After the feelings of sickness left we fixed our cloths and belongings and left, walking down a worn dirt path. About an hour later I heard the sound of horses hooves. We on running towards the sound.

A mile farther down the path we met the traveling party. We had reached for our weapons, but when we saw who the horses belonged to. A tall young man who looked to be about twenty sat in the saddle of a great horse, beside him a young man with black hair and big ears sat on a horse of the same breed. My party saw them, and started walking towards them. They in turn dismounted, and started walking towards us. Hands on weapons we finally met somewhere in the middle. Suddenly both of us grinned and embraced.

"Arthur how long has it been?" we pulled away.

"To long my friend." the Prince of Camelot and I broke away.

"We came when you called, what is so important that you call me from my exile." Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot had banished me when he found out about my two-naturedness and druidic magic and powers. The only reason he didn't kill me was because of the loyal service I had rendered, and the several times I had saved Arthur's life. But now Arthur had sent word through one of my contacts asking for my assistance. The situation must have been dire. He looked pained,

"It's Morgana, she and Morgaues have raised an army, and overran Camelot." he took a deep breath. "They have taken my father prisoner." I turned and signaled the rest of my party to do the same, and we started to walk away. Arthur must of been mad asking me to help rescue his father. Uther had banished me, sent me away in shame, dragged my reputation and my name through the mud. I hated him, he was blinded by his hatred for magic the old hypocrite. The world would be better off without him. My group started walking away. By walking I mean a gallop that the two horses would have been hard put to copy.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell, and I was asleep in on the strongest branch of a oak tree, my druidic tattoos rest against the tree, letting the land know I was here. When a shout ran through my head. "Olc Aiche" The shout nearly threw me off the tree branch. I looked down, the man in wolf form on watch looked as if nothing had happened, he looked at me no doubt sensing my fear. But the skin-walker and were-jaguar were still asleep in human form. It finally dawned on me the voice was in my head.

It came again softer this time. "Olc Aiche, come this way." The voice was familiar and it knew my druidic name. I slid down the tree and following the voice's direction, I headed for a nearby hill in the pitch dark hour that was midnight. When I arrived at the top of the hill two gold eyes stared out at me from the night. Anger flared inside of me, the eyes belonged to the dragon Killgarara. "Did Merlin put you up to this?" I asked, my anger was in the question. The great dragon simply looked at me "Merlin asked to see if I could change your mind on leaving. I see you haven't." I started to cool down. Killgarara had always been a dear friend ever since Merlin had taught me how to speak to him. "While when we got here the sun had just set, and we missed our leap." It was the truth, but a I also almost changed my mind. Arthur was my friend and I knew that part of my destiny was by Arthur's side. But he was asking me to do something that went against my nature.

"I'm torn Killgarara, on the one hand I want to help Arthur and help for fill his destiny. But on the other he will want me to help save Uther, meaning I'll have to leave fast, and I really don't want to that." The ancient dragon responded by saying, "Look into your heart for you know you must do the right thing." He was right, the right thing was to help Arthur and save Uther. I told him this and he nodded. "You show much knowledge great druid. I see great things for you in the future." I smiled, a seeing from the Great Dragon was rarely wrong. "Thank you old friend." He nodded, spread his wings and took off. "Wait" I yelled "Where is Arthur?" A mental picture of a cave in a shallow valley. After getting to camp I climbed back into my tree, sat on a branch and fell back to sleep.

Rude awakenings are not new to me, waking up just because is awesome, but to this day I haven't cuddled awake. This day was starting good. A warm soft presence pushed it's self against my chest, I heard purring and felt soft fur, Salali had changed into a cat form. Everyone obviously knew that we were staying. Getting down from my tree I went over to the fire, where a breakfast of venison and potato mash was simmering.

"Who went hunting?" I asked as I ate. "Salali, how was Killgarara?" Asked the werewolf who was on guard duty last, now in human form.

"Oh you know old, powerful, convincing." I muttered the last word even though I knew he could hear me. He raised an eyebrow. "So does this mean that we're staying and helping Arthur?" I glared at him "What do you think."

A day later we approached the cave that Killgarara had said that Arthur had holed up in. We moved quietly not knowing what we might find. The entrance was well hidden, but I remembered it from scouting trips. Reaching the cave entrance, we stopped. The cave smelt of Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and a few knights that knew, but there were many smells that I didn't know or like. Just as I opened my mouth to say something wasn't right I heard a muffled clanking, and then a thud as the werewolf through a man to the ground. He wasn't a knight and he smelled dead, that was odd. The werewolf drew a dagger and plunged it into the man's heart. We looked in shock as laughter bubbled out of the warrior's mouth. He rose to his feet and pulled the dagger out of his chest, licked the blade slicing open his tongue. The sight had us so stunned it took a moment to react, but it wasn't fast enough. The man slammed the dagger into the chest of the werewolf, he staggered backwards. Salali, Eztli, and myself, all slammed into the undead man. Eztli and myself transformed just enough so that our finger nails turned to claws. We slashed and cut into him, while he laughed. After we tore his body we staked it down with several of the stakes we used on vampires. "What the hell was that?" Salali panted, just as Magnus fell to the ground clutching his chest.

I bolted over to the big man, wrapped my hand around the hilt of the dagger. Pain ripped it's way up my arm and exploded between my ears. Silver, the bastard had used a sliver knife on the undead man and it hadn't even slowed him down. I recoiled my hand with a very feline hiss. Smoke curling from my hand. it burned like someone had poured melted metal in my veins. Eztli also reeled back yelping from the knife, Salali grabbed the knife and pulled it out, it came out with a sucking noise, and tossed it into a tree. The silver proof , damn her, skin walker splashed water into the wound from her canteen, tipped the werewolf and let the water pour out taking enough of the sliver to let the wolf heal.

I suddenly realized that we weren't alone. Arthur was standing behind us sword bare, Merlin and group of knights with swords drawn. A burst of surprise from Eztli let me know she was going to go scary. I put a hand on the beautiful Aztec's shoulder and addressed Arthur.

"Why are your swords drawn, don't you recognize friends when they stand before you?" I challenged.

"Not when they show there true natures." The young man answered.

Tension mounted, until Merlin spoke up.

"Arthur they did just save us from being discovered, granted by unordinary means, but we are facing a unordinary enemy." said the young in the closet warlock, as he stepped in between the two of us.

"We need their help."

Arthur deflated, he knew that Merlin was right but he didn't want to admit it.

A knight stepped forward and stuck out of his hand. "We are glad to have you and yours helping us." He winked "Don't worry about Arthur, we don't really care what you are."

I hugged him.

"You know me Lancelot, I never take him overly seriously."


End file.
